


Свободные места

by LaCalaveraCatrina, Wincent_Cester



Series: G – PG-13 [38]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Incest, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCalaveraCatrina/pseuds/LaCalaveraCatrina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда мир наконец перестал рушиться, они купили мотель.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Свободные места

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Vacancy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/605677) by [therev](https://archiveofourown.org/users/therev/pseuds/therev). 



> АУ после середины 8-го сезона, можно увидеть намеки на слэш.  
> Переведено для Winter Temporary Fandom Combat 2014.

— Офигенно, — сказал Дин седоволосой женщине в розовых туфлях. Туфли были подобраны в тон брюкам, брюки — в тон блузке, блузка — в тон помаде. Женщина недовольно нахмурилась. Сэм готов был поспорить на что угодно: даже такую развалину, как этот мотель, ей не хотелось продавать сомнительному типу с выцветающим синяком под глазом и в кожаной куртке. Куртка была не отцовская (по правде говоря, Сэм не знал, что случилось с отцовской), а синяк появился после встречи с бронзовым бюстом Тедди Рузвельта благодаря одному полтергейсту в Киссими.

— Ты уверен, Дин? — спросил Сэм.

Сам он ни в чём не был уверен — полуразрушенный мотель подле неспокойного тёмного озера и городок, населённый пенсионерами и потомками рабочих-эмигрантов, где время остановилось, кажется, ещё в пятидесятых. Он не был уверен, сможет ли вообще когда-нибудь вести нормальную жизнь. Тем более с Дином. Тем более в таком месте.

Но Дин глубоко вдохнул насыщенный влагой воздух, который почти можно было пить, и кивнул:

— Это оно, Сэмми.

*

Ад они так и не закрыли.

Нет, они закрыли одну из дверей. Но как оказалось, дверей было много, и их ничего не стоило открыть снова. Похоже, древние скрижали, как любые другие источники, не были застрахованы от ошибок и недоработок. Удача Винчестеров.

Они нашли Кевина. Они убили Кроули. Они купили мотель.

Да, всё так и было, но в перерывах между этими событиями произошло ещё много чего. Было множество драк с плохими парнями и яростных споров друг с другом. Особенно друг с другом. Они нашли дверь в Ад. Они закрыли её, но вскоре узнали, что она снова открыта. Они потеряли Бенни, который помог им убить Кроули (который ну совсем этого не ожидал). Они потеряли Каса, который помогал им во всём от начала до конца. Нет, он не погиб, просто вернулся на небеса и с тех пор больше не появлялся, так что особой разницы не было.

Они чуть не потеряли друг друга. Они умели обманывать смерть — Смерть, кажется, и сам был не против — но они чуть не потеряли друг друга в самом тривиальном смысле, как это происходит у нормальных людей: они спорили и ругались, и раз за разом делали безуспешные попытки то остаться вместе, то разойтись своими путями. И как-то после адской двери, после Кевина, Кроули и Каса, но ещё до мотеля, Дин спросил Сэма, правда ли он хочет нормальную жизнь, и если да, почему бы ему не прожить её с Дином.

Сэм мог назвать множество причин, почему нет.

*

Сырость нравилась Дину с того самого времени, как он вернулся из Ада. Сэм не сразу догадался, в чём дело. Поначалу он думал, что в южные штаты его брата тянет жара — когда у них был выбор, где охотиться, и бесконечный крестовый поход по спасению целого мира не мешал прийти на помощь какой-нибудь неудачливой семье в Батон-Руж. Тогда он с тревогой думал, что это как-то связано с Адом — может быть, Дин просто привык к такой температуре? Но Дин, который до своего путешествия вниз предпочитал зиму, по-прежнему ненавидел Неваду, западный Техас и Нью-Мексико — бесплодные места, одинаково иссушающие тело и дух. И стайки девушек в бикини на побережье Мексиканского залива и островах Флорида-Кис здесь тоже были ни при чём (как-то раз им пришлось прокатиться по этому маршруту вслед за проклятьем одного шамана). Сэм давно уже не видел, чтобы Дин интересовался девушками в бикини и солнечными пляжами.

И вот, в душной влажной Флориде Дин спросил: «Почему не со мной, Сэмми?» Сэм не нашёл, что ответить, и Дин не стал настаивать. Они сожгли останки мальчика, который умер задолго до их рождения. Чтобы раскопать могилу, продираясь через корни посаженного над ней дерева, у них ушла вся ночь. И хотя Сэм ненавидел такие плоские метафоры, ему всё же пришло в голову, что у него в жизни никогда не было таких корней.

— И какой будет эта твоя нормальная жизнь? — спросил он Дина уже в машине. От них несло дымом и сырой землей, штаны у обоих были усыпаны колючками.

Дин хмыкнул.

— Не моя, а наша, — он пожал плечами, облитыми тусклым светом луны. — Ну, будем заниматься чем-нибудь, что умеем делать.

Сэм засмеялся.

— Мы умеем убивать, Дин. Ловить призраков. Настоящих и воображаемых.

— Брось, это же не всё.

— Это всё, что у нас есть общего.

Дин вытащил колючку и выругался, когда она оцарапала ему пальцы.

— Мы братья. У нас вся жизнь общая.

— Да, и в ней мало что можно назвать нормальным. 

Дин пожал плечами и поднял руки, признавая своё поражение — скорее, чем сделал бы это несколько лет, месяцев или даже недель назад. Они остановились на ночлег в дубовой роще около шоссе № 17 на полпути между двумя затерянными в глуши городками. Утром Сэм проснулся от звука мотора Импалы. Они ехали на север мимо пустых железнодорожных станций и складов, длинных чёрных оранжерей, заросших папоротником, и в округе Патнэм Дин въехал на парковку перед обшарпанным мотелем около ресторана. И тот, и другой были закрыты, но не на сезон, а совсем. Дин прошёл мимо них на деревянную пристань, выглядевшую, по мнению Сэма, не слишком надёжно, и долго смотрел на воду, пока Сэм ждал в машине.

— Здесь что-то есть? — спросил Сэм, когда Дин вернулся, и Дин сказал «может быть», но прошло больше месяца, прежде чем Сэм понял, о чём он тогда говорил.

*

Они знали всё о монстрах и о смерти и умели убивать. Это их связывало. Но ещё их связывала дорога, и с ней — та особая нить, которая возникает между людьми, которые долго путешествовали вместе.

— Мы справимся, Сэмми.

— Я не говорю, что мы не справимся, Дин. Я просто спросил, каким образом.

Дин повёл плечами. Он стоял, опираясь на стол в маленькой мотельной кухне в следующем городке.

— У меня есть, ну знаешь… частные инвесторы.

— Дин, ты не можешь купить недвижимость по поддельной кредитке.

— Мы теперь честные люди. Кас всё устроил. Чисты как младенцы, никаких полицейских досье и собственный счёт в банке.

Сэм прищурился.

— Ты что, заставил ангела наколдовать тебе денег?

Дин поёрзал, и стол скрипнул от его движения.

— Почему бы нет? Как будто мы этого не заслуживаем.

— Потому что он не джинн из бутылки.

— Нет, он чёртов ангел, а мы спасли этот чёртов мир. И не один раз. Или ты не заметил, нимб мешает?

— Ладно. Но мы же не умеем вести бизнес.

— Значит, ты научишься.

— Я? Почему я?

— Это же ты хотел нормальной жизни, Сэмми. Что может быть нормальнее и скучнее, чем курсы бизнес-менеджмента?

— А ты что будешь делать? — спросил Сэм, и Дин воздел руки, как будто ответ на этот вопрос был понятен и без объяснений.

— Я буду управляющим. Ну, знаешь, встречать постояльцев, выписывать постояльцев, относить бельё в стирку. Мы можем устроить всё, как нам нравится, чисто и удобно. Может, потом купим и ресторан. Я научусь ловить рыбу… Я не знаю, Сэмми, я ещё не всё обдумал. Я думал, мы подумаем об этом вместе. Разве тебе не хочется…

И вдруг в одно мгновение весь его запал исчез. Сэм видел своими глазами, как он погас, будто пламя резко задутой свечи. Точно так же было месяц назад в машине у кладбища. Точно так же было, когда они услышали, что дверь в Ад снова открыта, и все их труды и потери оказались напрасными. Тогда Дин сказал только: «Ну и к чёрту, какая разница».

— Да, — сказал он и на этот раз, оттолкнулся от стола и подошёл к окну, — ты прав, Сэмми.

— Дин, я не говорю, что…

— Это была глупая идея. Мы с тобой, жить вместе? Пустить корни? Да я первым тут чокнусь от скуки. И вести дела я всё равно не умею.

— Послушай, Дин…

Но Дин уже пересёк комнату и снимал с крючка куртку.

— Пойду за бургерами. Тебе взять что-нибудь?

— Да подожди ты минуту, Дин!

Хватка у Сэма была крепкая. Он чувствовал, как бьётся пульс у Дина на запястье. Держать пришлось, пока Дин наконец не перестал вырывать руку. В комнате было жарко, и ладонь Дина тоже была горячей и влажной. «Почему не со мной, Сэмми?» — снова услышал он голос в мыслях. Он мог назвать множество причин, почему из этого никогда ничего не выйдет. Но вслух спросил:

— Как назовем это место?

*

Жители маленького городка в округе Патнэм поначалу не знали, что думать о двух молодых джентльменах, которые остановились в старом рыбацком домике «Мандариновая бухта». Поговаривали, что они заняли строение незаконно, но Мартина Харрис сказала Шарлин Банфилд на поминках Бастера Банфилда, что она собственными руками организовала продажу мотеля этим милым мальчикам и не допустит, чтобы о них говорили дурно. Они хорошие ребята, надо только привыкнуть к кожаной куртке и длинным волосам. Шарлин позаботилась о том, чтобы распространить эти сведения на собрании женского клуба, члены которого, в свою очередь, сочли своим долгом проинформировать об этом мужей, которые, впрочем, ни капли не удивились, поскольку Кожаная Куртка уже заглядывал в автомастерскую Гая Картера, и Гай заключил, что парень знает толк в автомобилях, будьте покойны.

Городок продолжал осторожно приглядываться к новичкам, выискивая какие-нибудь тревожные признаки, однако не обнаружил ничего противоречащего описанию Мартины и Гая. Молодые люди проводили дни тихо, ремонтировали мотель и пристань и оставляли кучу денег в скобяной лавке Гарольда Аджи и супермаркете Кей-Март в соседнем городке Па’латка (а также в закусочной «У Энджел» по дороге). Они не шумели, не хулиганили, редко выходили из своего нового дома — разве что тот, который повыше, часто уезжал куда-то на юг, но пастор Билл сказал — это потому, что молодой человек ходит на курсы в Деленде. Собравшаяся воскресным днем в «Данкин Донатс» компания понимающе закивала.

Всё тот же пастор Билл сообщил о том, что они братья. Однако стоило ему отвернуться, как Мартина шепнула, прикрывая рот ладонью: «Ну да, что ещё они могли сказать священнику?»

*

Чтобы снова открыть мотель, требовалось многое сделать, и не только по части ремонта. Нужна была куча лицензий и разрешений, страховок и проверок. Занятому всем этим Сэму некогда было задаваться вопросом, зачем он делает то, что делает. Многое в жизни он делал, просто потому что ему так сказали, потому что таков был его долг, или кто-то ждал от него этого. Он не был уверен, к какой категории относилось то, что происходило сейчас.

Они поселились вместе в комнате рядом с офисом. Она ничем не отличалось от любой другой комнаты, которую они делили с Дином с тех пор, как были детьми, разве что теперь, когда Дин бросал носки в угол, они так и лежали там, пока их не убирал Сэм, или пока у Дина не заканчивались чистые. Они жили здесь вдвоём уже три месяца — им не приходилось оставаться на одном месте так долго с тех пор, как Сэм уехал в Стэнфорд.

Кровать у них тоже была одна на двоих, и в этом тоже не было ничего странного, если только Сэм не начинал слишком задумываться на этот счёт или вспоминать лишнее. Дин все время напоминал, что они могут поставить ещё одну кровать, хотя места в комнате было немного, но Сэм никогда об этом не заговаривал. Все деньги шли на ремонт гостевых номеров, поэтому комната, в которой они жили, едва заметно пахла плесенью, газовая плита в маленькой кухне была старше их обоих, а фарфоровая раковина могла поспорить размерами с небольшой ванной. Но кровать была новой, телевизор был новым, и ничто не мешало им начать новую жизнь, насколько они вообще способны были привыкнуть к оседлому существованию.

— Напомни мне, зачем мы меняем один дурацкий ковёр на другой? — спросил Сэм однажды теплым октябрьским днём.

— Он не дурацкий, Сэм. Он плюшевый.

— Он зелёный.

— Оливковый.

— Хорошо, Марта*, но зачем ты его вообще купил?

Прежде чем они взвалили на себя по несколько рулонов ковролина, приехавшего в кузове нанятого грузовика, Дин выразительно пожал плечами. Теми самыми, на которых когда-то лежали судьбы мира.

— Может быть, затем что он похож на оригинал? Чтобы сохранить аутентичную атмосферу.

— Меня от этой аутентичной атмосферы уже тошнит.

Сэм не видел, как Дин закатил глаза, но ему и не нужно было смотреть.

— Погоди, тебе ещё понравится. У нас в старом доме был такой же ковёр, помнишь?

— Нет.

— И правда, вряд ли ты помнишь.

Они свалили рулоны у двери в первый номер, и Дин вытер лоб, хотя погода была по-осеннему нежаркой.

— Как думаешь, мы закончим к Рождеству? — спросил Сэм, хотя знал, что именно так они и запланировали.

— Может быть, — ответил Дин, оглядываясь по сторонам, будто видел это место впервые. Он постучал по косяку первого номера. Первым же делом они с Сэмом перевесили в мотеле все двери и сменили везде замки. — Да, Сэмми, наверное, к тому времени она будет готова.

— Она? — засмеялся Сэм. — У неё уже есть имя?

Дин дернул плечом, словно отмахиваясь от комара.

— Я над этим ещё работаю… Кстати о работе, ты починишь когда-нибудь автомат для льда, или мне придётся покупать новый? Я пробовал в него заглянуть, но это, конечно, не шевроле.

— Я же сказал, что починю, Дин.

— Полтора месяца назад.

— Я был занят.

— Если не знаешь, как его исправить, просто скажи.

— Я знаю как!

— Вот и хорошо.

— Хорошо.

— Отлично. Тогда идём, разгрузим машину. Если задержимся дольше пяти вечера, с меня возьмут как за всю ночь.

*

Амелия как-то спросила Сэма о Дине. Ничего особенного, просто тихое «расскажи о своём брате» поздним вечером в тёмной комнате. Это был один из самых трудных вопросов, на которые Сэм когда-либо пытался ответить. «Он обожал пироги и отлично играл в бильярд» было достаточно просто, «он любил классический рок и научил меня водить машину» уже чуть труднее произнести вслух, но всё же Сэм справился. Сложность заключалась в том, что, рассказывая о Дине, Сэм невольно мог рассказать слишком много о себе. Чем они занимались, кем они были. Кем они были друг для друга. Что иногда Дин был для него скорее отцом, чем братом, а иногда просто хорошим другом. Что они отдали бы жизнь один за другого, и действительно не раз это делали. Что большую часть времени они были отличной командой, но порой превращались в смертельных врагов. И что иногда, в темноте, брат был единственным, что оставалось у каждого из них.

Хотя Сэм по-прежнему был не уверен, сможет ли жить вместе с Дином, он уже выстроил свою жизнь вокруг него.

Дин никогда не спрашивал об Амелии, Сэм тоже о ней не заговаривал. Сэм и Амелия продолжали общаться от случая к случаю, в основном через электронную почту и смс. И разговаривали больше всего о Райоте. Сэм подумывал о том, чтобы забрать собаку, когда уезжал, но всё-таки Райоту было лучше с Амелией и Доном — жить на одном месте и быть законным членом семьи.

Однажды Сэм сказал это Дину, и Дин ответил, что у Сэма уже была семья. А потом в своей неподражаемой манере признал, что сморозил изрядную глупость.

Сэм долго не мог простить Дина за то, что тот не понимал, почему Сэм его не искал. Дольше, чем потребовалось ему, чтобы простить самого себя. И намного дольше, чем потребовалось Дину, чтобы простить его.

Сэм никогда не рассказывал Дину, что в тот год он проводил в гараже с «Импалой» столько же времени, сколько с Амелией.

*

Время шло, ремонт продолжался. Они отметили День благодарения праздничным ужином в доме пастора Билла, который остановился у мотеля за неделю до этого и очень настаивал, чтобы они пришли. Жена Билла скончалась десять лет назад, но у него были сын, дочь и внук. Все они жили в других штатах. Билл сказал, что они звонили ему утром, и у них всё хорошо. Среди гостей Билла была церковная пианистка Ширли. Другого имени она не назвала, но зато рассказала, что её муж преставился два года назад и что у них не было детей, хотя она всегда очень их хотела. Она сказала, что жила в мотеле, когда была совсем девочкой, ещё до того как он стал рыбацким домиком. В те дни он назывался «Отель “Полумесяц”». Отец перевёз их сюда из Дариена, Джорджия, и они прожили в мотеле две недели, поскольку их дом был ещё не достроен. Она была очень рада тому, что мотель снова возвращается в строй, интересовалась, как они его назовут, а также спросила, не женаты ли они, поскольку у неё есть несколько племянниц в Сэвилле и ещё одна в Интерлачене, хотя в обе стороны путь, конечно, неблизкий.

Дин сказал ей, что они делают всё возможное для того, чтобы мотель снова стал пригодным для жилья, и, может быть, они назовут его «Дом у дороги» или «Отель Сингера», они ещё ничего не решили точно, а потом сказал, что она печёт самые лучшие пироги с пеканом, которые ему доводилось пробовать, и она продиктовала ему точный рецепт, до последней чайной ложки.

*

На второй неделе декабря в воздухе запахло охотой. Студентка колледжа погибла в заброшенном двухэтажном здании в нескольких милях к востоку от города. Полиция пришла к выводу, что это несчастный случай — девушка по неосторожности упала с высокой старой лестницы, но Гай Картер имел на этот счёт собственное мнение и прямо сказал об этом Дину.

— Сказали, что она поехала туда фотографировать дом. За каким чертом ей понадобилось фото этой старой мышеловки, ума не приложу. Дом заколотили ещё до того, как я женился в семьдесят восьмом году на своей третьей жене. Она была брюнетка. Хорошенькая, с худыми стройными ножками… Гм, ну да. Была ещё одна семья, которая хотела купить дом в восемьдесят шестом, но тот парень, которого послали осмотреть его, сорвался с крыши, и они передумали. Хотя, надо сказать, и он был не первый. Самый ранний случай, о котором я слышал, приключился с Чарли Брэдли. Нет, Брэди. Чарли Брэди. Он покончил с собой после того, как его уволили с консервного завода на Юнион-авеню. Я уж не знаю, как можно покончить с собой из-за работы на консервном заводе, если только ты не директор. А вот моя вторая жена…

У нынешней жены Гая тоже нашлась история, на этот раз о девушке:

— Представьте себе, спрыгнула прямо с крыши. Совсем молоденькая, не успела даже окончить школу. Представьте, каково было её бедной матери жить после этого в доме. И всё из-за какого-то мальчишки, который ей отказал. Чарльз, кажется, его звали. Это было ещё до меня, конечно, но люди рассказывали всякое. Когда я была девочкой, мы боялись подходить к тому дому. Правду сказать, я бы и сейчас туда не пошла. Кстати, вы спрашивали Гая? Может, он знает ещё что-нибудь. У него в запасе столько же историй, сколько бывших жён.

Они услышали ещё несколько историй, в том числе одну от шерифа — о бродяге, который умер в доме на прошлое Рождество, хотя этот случай не вызвал в округе большого волнения.

— Дин, это практически у нас на заднем дворе, — сказал Сэм однажды вечером после ужина, намыливая в раковине посуду. Они уже привели в порядок большинство помещений, и у них появились свободные кровати, но Сэм по-прежнему жил в маленькой комнатке вместе с братом.

— Значит, мы должны быть осторожными, — сказал Дин, подсовывая свою тарелку в раковину.

— С осторожностью у нас всегда было плохо.

Дин оперся о стойку рядом с раковиной и невинно пожал плечами.

— Да брось. Осторожность — моё второе имя.

— Если нас поймают над раскопанной могилой, вопрос будет не только в том, чтобы успеть обогнать полицейских и выехать за границу штата. Мы можем потерять всё это, Дин.

— Значит, нас не должны поймать, Сэмми.

Вид у Дина был уверенный и, пожалуй, даже воодушевлённый.

— Да ты обрадовался, — сказал Сэм и ткнул его мокрым пальцем в грудь.

Дин сделал вид, что шокирован.

— О чём ты, Сэм. Девушка погибла.

— Ну да. Ты прямо раздавлен горем.

— Слушай, молодую девушку, которой ещё жить и жить, убил мстительный дух. Я рад этому? Конечно, нет. Но зарядить этому Касперу каменной солью в душу? Это да. Я в восторге.

Сэм вздохнул, но, скорее, по привычке. Он не видел Дина в таком оживлении с тех пор, как они подписали документы на мотель, а перед этим – ещё дольше.

— Хорошо. Значит, работаем как обычно?

— Угу.

— Я в суд, ты в библиотеку.

— Но…

— А если ты так и собираешься стоять здесь, можешь заодно сполоснуть тарелки.

*

В суде Сэму удалось выяснить имя, а Дин нашёл в библиотеке нужную историю в подшивке старых газет, после чего весь его охотничий азарт как ветром сдуло. И Сэм не мог его в этом винить.

В 1957 году Филипп Брэди застрелил в этом доме свою жену Шарлин Брэди, с которой прожил вместе четырнадцать лет, а затем, не сходя с места, покончил с собой. Девять их детей в это время были наверху. Младенец, который должен был стать десятым, погиб вместе с Шарлин.

За две недели до Рождества Сэм и Дин погрузили в машину лопаты и дробовики, фонарики и бензин, и вскоре после полуночи посыпали солью и сожгли мистера и миссис Брэди. Два костра в соседних могилах бросали живописные блики на полустёршиеся надгробные камни. Подождав какое-то время, они снова забросали обе могилы землей, сбив остатки пламени, и намного тщательнее обычного разбросали листья поверх потревоженной земли, чтобы замести следы.

Остаток ночи они провели в старом доме. Дин устроился в пыли у подножия лестницы, где пятьдесят шесть лет назад нашли миссис Брэди, а Сэм наверху бродил, осторожно ступая по старым половицам, и заглядывал по очереди во все комнаты, стараясь не вспоминать лица детей с газетной фотографии.

Они не нашли ничего, кроме пауков и граффити, и не услышали ничего, кроме обычных ночных звуков старого дома. И лишь незадолго до рассвета хлопнула входная дверь, в прихожей раздались шаги и мелькнул луч фонарика.

Сэм с грохотом сбежал вниз по ступеням и, увидев, как Дин прячет пистолет за спину, сделал то же самое.

— Кажется, я вас всё-таки узнал, мальчики, — сказал пастор Билл. — Вы не замёрзли? Пойдёмте, посидите со мной в машине.

*

В закусочной «У Кэрол» подавали, по мнению Дина, лучший завтрак во всех сорока восьми штатах, и наутро после того как они сожгли чету Брэди, он спросил, не хочет ли Сэм блинчиков.

— Странная ночь, — сказал Сэм за кофе. Дин только что отправил в рот порцию блинчика с сиропом, поэтому ничего не ответил, только выразительно подвигал бровями и покивал, соглашаясь.

— Одного я не пойму, — сказал Дин, когда рот освободился, — если отец был здесь столько лет назад, почему эти Брэди до сих пор в деле?

Сэм пожал плечами, согревая пальцы о кружку. В этот ранний час в закусочной пахло беконом, кофе, корицей и пирогами, которые пекли на день.

— Я не знаю. Может, у него были проблемы посерьёзнее. Пастор Билл сказал, что отец приходил к нему освятить старый топор. Это скорее для монстра, чем для духа.

— Ну да, — сказал Дин.

Помолчав немного, Сэм сказал:

— Как думаешь, мы останавливались в этом мотеле?

Дин пожал плечами.

— Это единственное место в городе.

— И ты ничего не помнишь?

— Сэм, мне тогда было лет семь, — резко ответил Дин, но в следующее мгновение его голос смягчился. — Нет, я не помню. Но то, что пастор Билл нас помнит, просто в голове не укладывается.

— Первая встреча с охотником — такое нескоро забудешь. Он сказал, что его жена несколько дней присматривала за нами. Уверен, это случалось нечасто.

— Да, — кивнул Дин. — Хотя охотники нередко ездят этой дорогой. Мы и сами несколько раз проезжали мимо, и даже могли бы остановиться, если бы тут был приличный мотель. — Он улыбнулся. — Может, назначить специальную скидку для охотников? Лёгкий завтрак и ремонт оружия.

— Ага, — хмыкнул Сэм. — Так и напиши в рекламе.

— Горячий душ и патроны с каменной солью.

— Звучит как «дом, милый дом», — сказал Сэм, улыбаясь, и Дин засмеялся в ответ. Пирог, который им принесли, оказался тёплым, только из духовки.

*

На Рождество они отправились на вечеринку к Мартине. Сэм подозревал, что стремление Дина попасть туда было напрямую связано с возможностью наесться до отвала домашней выпечки. Для вечера Сэму пришлось купить приличную новую рубашку. Дин надел свитер с портретом Санта-Клауса и весёлым «ХО ХО ХО» на груди, поскольку проиграл Сэму пари (он утверждал, что Сэм так и не починит автомат для льда).

Мартина жила в пригороде, за железной дорогой. Они ехали по дорогам без фонарей, обсаженным дубами и пальмами, под которыми темнота казалась ещё гуще, мимо дома семьи Брэди и кладбища, мимо озера Стелла и заросших папоротником пустырей, мимо заброшенных складов и маленьких неказистых домиков, которые на первый взгляд тоже могли показаться заброшенными, если бы не тусклый свет в окнах и не мерцающие рождественские гирлянды на дверях. Для северной зимы эти дома с тонкими стенами были слишком ненадёжными, но здесь, в зарослях карликовых пальм казались даже уютными.

— Мы когда-нибудь были на рождественской вечеринке? — спросил Сэм, когда по радио Pogues заиграли «Fairytale of New York». Дин замер и вдруг широко ухмыльнулся.

— Я не об этом, Дин. Стриптизёрши в костюмах помощников Санты не считаются.

Дин пожал плечами. Свет приборной доски освещал его лицо и выхватывал из темноты блестки на кошмарном свитере. Сэм до сих пор не мог поверить, что Дин действительно согласился его надеть.

— Мы сами устраивали себе вечеринки, Сэмми.

— Да, — усмехнулся Сэм. — У нас было не так много поводов праздновать.

— Многие так живут, — сказал Дин. — В этом смысле мы не слишком отличаемся, — он оттянул воротник, потёр шею, потом убавил мощность обогревателя, и знакомое клацанье стало немного тише. Дин терпеть не мог сухой воздух. — В любом случае, говори за себя. Мне много не надо, я обычно получал то, что хотел.

— Патроны и новую зажигалку? — спросил Сэм.

Дин снова пожал плечами, но не стал ничего объяснять и спорить.

— Ну хорошо, — сказал Сэм, — а какое Рождество у тебя было самым лучшим?

Дин снова широко ухмыльнулся.

— Дин, я опять не об этом.

Дин сказал, всё ещё улыбаясь:

— Ну тогда… это был тот год, когда отец простудился как раз перед праздниками.

— Тот год, когда ты до самого марта называл его Скруджем?

— Тот самый. Мы все поехали к Бобби, и там отец почти не вставал с дивана…

— А Бобби как раз бросил курить...

— А я хотел испечь фруктовый кекс, хотя вообще не представлял, как это делается...

— Ты смешал фрукты в сиропе с сухой смесью для шоколадного кекса и чуть не спалил дом.

— А ты хотел лечь спать в машине, потому что думал, в другом месте Санта тебя не найдёт...

— А потом мы нашли у Бобби на задворках бездомного щенка и подарили его отцу на Рождество...

— А у него была аллергия…

— Поэтому он оставил его Бобби…

— И Бобби назвал его Рамсфилдом, — сказали они хором и расхохотались так, что заглушили музыку. Через какое-то время Дин откашлялся, вытер выступившие от смеха слёзы и сказал:

— Интересно, что потом случилось с этой собакой?

Сэм встряхнул головой и снова рассмеялся.

— Я и не думал, что помню всё это. В то время мне казалось, что это самое ужасное Рождество.

Дин фыркнул, глядя на дорогу.

— Да уж … Хотя тогда мы были вместе.

— Да, — сказал Сэм. — Наверное.

На вечеринке у Мартины свитер Дина пользовался оглушительным успехом. То же можно было сказать о Сэме, который получил поцелуй в щеку от каждой пожилой леди в доме. Среди гостей были дети местных жителей, в основном ровесники Дина и Сэма, почти все с собственными семьями. У многих горожан уже были внуки и даже правнуки. Дин разговорился с одной незамужней женщиной примерно своего возраста, симпатичной брюнеткой, которая оказалась приёмной дочерью Гая Картера. Когда Сэм подошел к ним поближе, выяснилось, что они болтают о её «Олдсмобиле-442» 1969 года выпуска, и насколько Сэм мог расслышать, это были единственные номера, которыми они обменялись.

*

— Есть?

— Есть, Сэмми! Тащи сюда свою задницу!

Сэм не видел Дина, который кричал ему с парковки, но улыбка в его голосе была слышна издалека. Он закрыл крышку электрощитка, взял два пластиковых стакана эггнога и вышел из офиса на улицу. Над Флоридой простёрлась прохладная рождественская ночь. Дин стоял на парковке, глядя вверх, засунув руки глубоко в карманы.

— Она красавица, Сэмми, — сказал Дин, сверкнув улыбкой, такой же ослепительной, как вывеска с надписью «Мотель “Импала”» и знаком «Свободные места» ниже.

— Хорошее название, — сказал Сэм и протянул брату стакан.

— Чертовски хорошее.

— Может, немного слишком шикарное для такого места.

— Ничего подобного, Сэмми. У нас всё шикарное, даже дерьмо.

Сэм засмеялся:

— Вот об этом я и говорю.

— Ну ладно, — сказал Дин и отсалютовал Сэму стаканом. — За всё это.

Сэм поднял свой стакан, и пластиковые края глухо стукнулись друг о друга.

— За всё это.

Они сделали по глотку, и Дин довольно кивнул. Ветер с озера стал холоднее. Дин придвинулся к Сэму ближе, и Сэм немного развернулся, чтобы загородить брата. Их дыхание белыми облаками смешивалось в воздухе.

— Слушай, Сэм, я хочу… знаешь… Я хочу, чтобы ты знал…

Но что бы ни собирался сказать Дин, ему помешал свет фар на дороге. На парковку въехала машина, из нее, подавляя зевок, с трудом выбралась совершенно измотанная женщина: ужасные пробки, выехали в неудачное время, трое детей, муж и собака — все они спят в машине, до самой крыши набитой подарками, и она понимает, что уже поздно, но может быть, для них найдётся хоть какая-нибудь комната?

— Что скажешь, Сэмми? Первый постоялец? — спросил Дин, и прежде чем Сэм успел ответить, уже вел женщину к офису и перечислял ей варианты и цены.

Сэм снова посмотрел вверх. Надпись «Свободные места», яркая на фоне чистого тёмного неба, бодро подмигивала ему неоновыми огоньками.

— Да — сказал он. — Почему бы нет.

**Author's Note:**

> — Хорошо, Марта*, но зачем ты его вообще купил?  
> * Марта Стюарт – американская телеведущая, автор программ о ведении домашнего хозяйства.


End file.
